Mending
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: Leah Clearwater was sick of being pushed around by Sam. She was sick of the pressurefrom the pack, and decides she wants to go out on her own. Will her broken heart come back together when she meets someone who changes her whole world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys really sorry I haven't updated! I've been reading 3 of the greatest Twilight fanfics ever written (so I was told) and I have to agree with the people. If you're curious as to the names, I'll put the links up on my page. Yes, I know: another new story? The idea struck me really hard as I was watching BD Part 1. So I hope you like it! I'll try and update my other stories tomorrow!**

_Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me._

Sam left me. My father's gone. My mother has gone into some sort of trance because of my father's death; because of that freakin' bloodsucker, Victoria. Seth, my little brother, is all I have left. I'm the only known female wolf in Quileute history; a name I live up to. My heart remains in two, and tends to stay that way since everything and everyone I've loved has left. I know I'm overprotective of Seth, but like I've said, he's all I've got left.

Three years. I loved Sam, and I had him. For three years, he was mine, and I was his. Yet look what's happened; he left me for my cousin, Emily. It was hard seeing them together for the three years in high school; however, I was a freshman then. A senior now, and ready to leave with Seth as soon as he graduated. Sam had disappeared after our fight; I never saw him until one day when Emily came for a visit. He imprinted on her like it was his job. Disrespectful of my feelings, they got together…leaving me this hollow shell of self-worth questions and bitterness.

My father was a tribe member, which explained why Seth transformed. My mother argued with me about my reactions and feelings. She knew nothing of them of course; she was always wrong about me…I wasn't her, and she didn't understand that. And that's when I phased. I was pissed off at her, and I couldn't stand the heat, and so I lost it.

I always felt like I was the one behind my father's death. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I found it my fault. I used our wolf-telepathy as a way to punish Sam for hurting me. I couldn't stand his constant thoughts about Emily; but that was his way of reminding me I was forced into his pack, and that I should get over it.

I resented him; I rebelled his orders even. But he refused to kick me out of the pack, or let me go on my own. He claimed I was too important to the pack to leave; I didn't see it. I didn't want to go on and be miserable; but maybe I deserved it. I deserved everything I got; the rejection, the heartbreak, the transformation…all of it.

_Nobody wanted me_…and I knew I wanted _nothing_ to do with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It seems like it's been forever since I updated Mending, so here it is! I'm gonna try to update my other stories tonight too! **

The same old school, with the same old kids; and the same old disappointment. I didn't need to be here. I thought about leaving early, running off to the Canadian border. The problem was, no matter where I went, I was still a part of Sam's tribe. I could never get out; I was in it for life.

Maybe if I just ended my life now, I could be free. Free of the pain, and the suffering. Why would I even think that was an answer though; dead or alive, I would probably never be free. Sam had control over me, whether I liked it or not. No matter how much I rebelled him, he would shrug it off and demand more of me.

Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Sam hardly ever respected me; which is why I came off so strong to them. Jacob treated me better than most of them, but he still could be a jerk. I guess in a way, Jacob and I were…_friends_.

Mahican Klallam, one of the better looking boys at the Res. was decent. I liked him, and we had hung out a few times; however, he wasn't always around when I liked him to be. He liked to tease me a lot, but eased off the moment he found out about my family slowly breaking apart.

Mahican was friends with Seth; mostly the only time I ever saw him was if he was with my little brother. I guess he was scared of me too. Maybe he'd heard about my bitchiness from the pack and just decided to steer clear of my path. I felt the rejection and heart ache slowly return. Why did it have to be me everyone was afraid of? It wasn't my fault my temper liked to flare up so easily.

Alas, like every day, I learned to suck it up and take the blows that came with it. I was a big girl; I didn't need anyone to hold my hand in this world. Although, being with somebody was better than being miserable.

_Misery loves company_.


End file.
